Betrayed
by DerDrache
Summary: Sometimes, it's we who betray ourselves, even when we have no intention to do so. One-sided Malchior/Raven. Slight BB/Raven later. Character death. Rating will go up in later chapters.


Chapter 1:

Betrayed By the Heart

* * *

As Raven stared into his ice blue gaze, she could tell she wouldn't be able to say no. Not this time.

Malchior had come to her when she was separated from the rest of the Titans. She had been fighting with another Sladebot when the familiar smell of parchment met her senses. Raven had looked around madly, her hood falling down, desperation and denial etched into her face. The Sladebot had landed a solid punch to her side, to which she paid little attention. She used her powers to slam the bot into a pile of rubble. Finally, her violet eyes locked in on the man she feared the most.

She feared only a few things. Her father was not even one among that small list. She hated him, yes, but she'd defeated him once. She could do it again. Slade was just a man, storms had ceased to frighten her, but Malchior… he would always be her undoing.

His voice had the power to set her heart on fire. The promises he told could capture her. The eyes he possessed would freeze her in their cold depths. Malchior still held her heart, even if she loved another. He was the first to claim her affections, the first to betray her in such a way, and he would always be able to claim her again.

And there he stood as a statue of paper and ink. Just as she remembered, only her memories of him were now bitter. He locked eyes with her, keeping her paralyzed, and his voice floated towards her, taunting her with the love he could provide.

"My sweet Raven," He spoke slowly, dangerously. She flinched at the sound, only to find herself stepping forward. "…did you miss me?"

"As much as a bird misses the cage it was captive in."

Her bravado didn't fool him. She knew this, even as she said it, but couldn't find the will to fight him.

"Say what you will, but you know that is not true. I know who you really are, remember? You cannot deceive me." Malchior chided her like he would a child. They were only ten yards from each other, and the step he took towards her lessened that gap. They were in a storage house, the bodies of Slade's drones she had defeated earlier scattered around them. A dark, foreboding atmosphere clung to the air. Boxes were piled on top of each other, and a small fire had set two crates aflame. Outside the storage house, the other Titans were fighting. Slade had disappeared a while ago, and the others were just dealing with other bots.

"I've changed since I've last saw you. You don't know me so well anymore, dragon." Raven challenged, her voice never wavering. But she could feel her hands beginning to tremble. Her body wanted to run towards him and to cling to whatever promises he offered her. Instinct told her otherwise, and she stayed put.

A playful flash of hurt danced across his eyes. "You wound me, dear. Is that all I am to you? A monster?" He summoned a spark into his outstretched hands, where it grew into a malevolent flame of green. "This fire is wild, as am I. I was trapped in that book for a thousand years, and at the first breath of fresh air, I lost myself. I have only myself to blame, but surely you can see I was not in my right mind."

At this, Raven narrowed her eyes. How had the escaped the book a second time? Surely her magic had held him to it.

As he finished speaking, he tossed the green ball into the air, where it dissipated. "But I am free again. With the defeat of your father, the demonic side of your powers binding me slackened. I am still bound to the book, but not as much as I used to." His hand moved in front of him, reaching out for her. He took another stride towards Raven, to which she stepped back. "We can be together, now. I will not be driven mad by freedom. I'll be here for you, just as I promised. Because, after all this time, you are still alone. Do you want to be alone again, Raven?"

Raven hesitated, and then glared fiercely at Malchior. The corners of her mouth twitched upward. "I'm not alone. I have my friends. I don't need any more of your false promises or your excuses."

The small smile that appeared on her face angered the dragon, but he hid it well. "But they don't know you like I do. They cannot begin to understand how complex and beautiful you are. "

Her smile disappeared and Raven shook her head. "No… they accept me. They've been my team mates for years now."

"They are your team mates, yes. But are they your family?" Malchior's voice took on a hard edge, different from the smooth tone it had been only moments before.

That question struck Raven to the core. She had always wondered if her friends were truly her family. They had always thought of her as dark, mysterious and even creepy. Creepy. Was that all she was to them? Beast Boy had said it himself. She didn't do things normal people would.

Her heart contracted painfully with fear. Were the other Titans even her friends?

Malchior waited patiently. And finally, her monotone laced with sadness, Raven answered, "No." Despite her efforts, a lone tear raced down her cheek. It was soon followed by others. "I don't think they ever were." Her shoulders shook with the terror in her heart.

Appearing by her side, all too eager to sooth the weeping sorceress, Malchior took her chin in his hands. Her eyes were met with his ice blue gaze, and she was terrified. She knew she wouldn't be able to say no to him this time.

"My dear, sweet Raven," His voice was soft. "They do not love you like I do. They cannot understand." She shook her head rapidly, more tears falling. A paper hand reached up and brushed away a strand of lavender hair out of her face. "Come with me, my bird. Together we can live a life without them all. All you need to do is come with me." At this, her resolve snapped. Raven looked up at Malchior again.

"I'll go."

"You will?" His voice held a note of excitement. To anyone else it would appear he was happy for her to agree.

Raven's tortured eyes closed, and she let out a sigh. "Yes."

"Excellent."

* * *

Authors Note:

_So… this is my first story, and it's really exciting to get it out here. There'll be around 2-3 more chapters, I think, so keep a look out._

_Also, as I just stated, this is my first story, so review. And don't hold anything back. Because, seriously, I know I don't write so well._

_Tell me I'm good? Awesome._

_Tell me I'm bad? Awesome._

_Flame me? Awesome._

_Tell me what I should do differently? I'll love you from afar._

_And remember… stay groovy._

_-Drachenal_


End file.
